Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,616 discloses a slider comprising:                a fixed profile section extending in a longitudinal direction and intended to be attached to the structure of the vehicle, said fixed profile section comprising a base plate and at least one side shoulder, and having an attachment area intended to receive the head of a fastening screw, said fixed profile section having a local deformation in the attachment area,        a movable profile section extending in a longitudinal direction and intended to hold an automotive vehicle seat, and        roller elements arranged between the fixed profile section and the movable profile section, the roller elements enabling the movable profile section to slide relative to the fixed profile section by rolling along a raceway extending in a longitudinal direction on the shoulder of the fixed profile section.        
As the cross-section of the profile section is not completely constant along its entire length, the rigidity of the profile section is improved, particularly in the attachment area.
The invention aims to reduce the cost of such a slider and to improve its robustness.